First Love
by Vanny Zhang
Summary: Kisah Sasori mencari cinta keduanya! /warning: Romance gak kerasa dan Humor garing, GAJE! /request @Kushina Uzu / RnR?


Konichiwa minna-san! Author kembali dengan fic author... Tapi kali ini pairnya SasoHina... Semoga kalian semua suka! ENJOY READ AND DON'T FORGET TO 'REVIEW'!

Title: First Love (Cinta Pertama)

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Humor

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pair: SasoHina

Request: Kushina_Uzu_

Warning: OOC, Gaje, Typos, One Shot, alur cepat, humornya garing, dsb

Summary: cinta pertama Sasori adalah Hinata, namun mengapa Hinata meninggalkan Sasori? Apa benar kata Itachi bahwa cinta pertama tidak akan pernah berhasil? Dan juga bagaimana cara Sasori mencari cinta keduanya? #BadSummary

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ

"Sudahlah, kan sudah kubilang kalau cinta pertama tidak akan pernah berhasil!" Kata seorang lelaki berambut hitam gelap, bermata onyx yang diketahui bernama Itachi Uchiha pada lelaki disebelahnya yang diketahui bernama Sasori.

"Ta-tapi mengapa dia meninggalkanku tanpa pemberitahuan apapun?" Kata Sasori sambil mengacak-acak rambut merahnya. Ya, kini Sasori sedang galau karena ditinggalkan oleh sahabat sejak kecilnya yang juga merupakan cinta pertamanya 'Hinata Hyuuga' namanya.

"Hei, kita berdua dikenal sebagai lelaki yang 'cool' tetapi hanya karena ditinggalkan wanita kau sudah galau seperti ini. Bisa-bisa repurtasiku ikut hancur karenamu!" Kata Itachi.

"A-aku harus bagaimana?" Kata Sasori masih dengan galau.

"Cari wanita lain! Mungkin cinta kedua akan berhasil!" Kata Itachi memberi saran.

"Mana aku bisa melupakan Hinata! Lagian, mana ada cinta pertama tidak akan berhasil! Aku justru percaya bahwa cinta pertama akan berhasil." Kata Sasori.

"Hei, apa kau tidak tahu film The Heirs? Bukankah cinta pertama Lee Bo Na yaitu Kim Tan tidak berhasil tetapi cinta keduanya berhasil, bukankah cinta pertama Choi Young Do yaitu Cha Eun Sang tidak berhasil!" Kata Itachi. Ya, Itachi adalah seorang K-Pop sejati.

"Itu hanya film! Tolong, jangan pernah kait-kaitkan masalahku dengan drama Korea." Kata Sasori sedikit jengkel.

"Tetap saja, cinta pertama tidak akan pernah berhasil! Coba kau cari cinta keduamu!" Kata Itachi

"Baiklah, akan kucoba!" Jawab Sasori sedikit ragu.

~sepulang sekolah, di rumah Sasori

Sasori mendaftar nama-nama wanita yang 'mungkin' akan menjadi cinta keduanya:

1. Yamanaka Ino, seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang, bermata biru.

2. Naruko Namikaze, adik dari Naruto Namikaze sang pembuat onar sekolah. Memiliki rambut Kuning panjang yang biasanya diikat ponytail dan bermata biru safir persis seperti Naruto.

3. Sakura Haruno, seorang gadis berambut pink panjang yang biasanya memakai bandana, bermata hijau emerald.

4. Temari, seorang gadis berambut tidak pendek juga tidak panjang berwarna kuning biasanya diikat twintail, berwarna mata biru.

5. Konan, seorang gadis pendiam tetapi memiliki kecerdasan yang luar biasa. Berambut biru keunguan dan bermata orange tua.

"Baiklah, semua sudah terdaftar. Aku akan mencobanya besok!" Kata Sasori sambil menutup buka catatan wanitanya (?)

~Keesokan harinya, di sekolah...

Sasori memulai PDKT nya dengan gadis pertama yaitu 'INO'

"Konichiwa Ino-chan!" Sapa Sasori sambil tersenyum manis.

"Eh, konichiwa Sasori-kun! Ada apa?" Kata Ino.

"Mm... Ogenki desuka?" Kata Sasori

"Genki desu... Anata wa?" Kata Ino

"Genki desu! Mmm... Nani o shitte?" Kata Sasori bertele-tele

"Apa kau bodoh!? Aku sedang ngobrol denganmu!" Kata Ino dengan nada sedikit membentak.

'Baiklah, jangan bertele-tele lagi! Aku harus bisa mengatakan 'mari kita makan siang bersama'' batin Sasori

Sasori memejamkan matanya dan berkata...

"Apa kau mau makan siang denganku?" Kata Sasori.

'Krik krik krik' hening tidak ada jawaban dari Ino.

'Apa dia saking senangnya sampai tidak bisa menjawab atau dia tidak mau makan siang bersamaku, namun tidak enak menolak!' Batin Sasori.

Sasori membuka matanya yang terpejam. Dan... Kedua dugaannya 'salah besar' Ino sedang berlari mengejar Sasuke yang dikerumuni gadis-gadis cantik.

"Sasuke-kun tunggu aku! Hei, kalian jika kalian berani menyentuh Sasuke-kun akan kuhajar kalian!" Teriak Ino sambil mengejar Sasuke.

Sasori melongo melihat itu.

"Ya sudahlah mungkin Ino memang bukan gadis yang cocok denganku!" Kata Sasori sambil mengambil buku catatan wanitanya (?) Dan mencoret nama Ino.

Gadis pertama: Y̶̲̅A̶̲̅M̶̲̅A̶̲̅N̶̲̅A̶̲̅K̶̲̅A̶̲̅ I̶̲̅N̶̲̅O̶̲̅ 'GAGAL!'

~saat pulang sekolah...

'Baiklah, selanjutnya adalah Naruko!' Batin Sasori. Sasori pun mendatangi Naruko yang sedang berjalan sendirian.

'Huuh, untung tidak ada Naruto, jika ada aku bisa habis dihajarnya karena ketahuan merayu adiknya' batin Sasori

"Konichiwa, Naruko-chan!" Sapa Sasori

"Konichiwa, Sasori-kun!" Kata Naruko

'Kali ini tidak boleh bertele-tele, aku harus bisa mengajaknya makan ramen ichiraku!' Batin Sasori

"Mm... Aku mau mentraktirmu ramen Ichiraku, kau mau tidak?" Kata Sasori

"Wah benarkah?" Kata Naruko dengan mata berbinar-binar. Sasori mengangguk.

'Yes' batin Sasori

"Naruto-nii, Sasori-kun mau mentraktir kita ramen!" Kata Naruko, memanggil Naruto yang sedang berjalan bersama gengnya. Naruto yang mendengar itu langsung meninggalkan gengnya dan berlari ke Sasori dan Naruko.

"Wah benarkah?" Tanya Naruto

"Ti-" belum sempat Sasori berbicara, Naruto sudah menarik Sasori paksa.

"Huuh..." Sasori hanya bisa mendengus sebal. Dan hari itu berakhir dengan Sasori yang mentraktir Naruko dan Naruto makan ramen, Naruto makan 12 porsi, Naruko 10 porsi, belum lagi mereka membungkus 10 porsi untuk keluarga mereka (?) Sasori tidak makan sama sekali dan hanya membayar, alhasil dompetnya menjadi tipis sekali! hasil tabungannya selama ini ludes untuk mentraktir Naruto dan Naruko. Dia harus membayar 2500 yen (atau sekitar Rp. 280.000,oo -gak tau betul gak!-).

Setelah Naruto dan Naruko pulang, Sasori mengeluarkan buku catatan wanitanya dan mencoret nama Naruko.

'Jika aku pacaran dengan Naruko bisa ludes seluruh tabunganku!' Batin Sasori.

Gadis kedua: N̶̲̅A̶̲̅R̶̲̅U̶̲̅K̶̲̅O̶̲̅ N̶̲̅A̶̲̅M̶̲̅I̶̲̅K̶̲̅A̶̲̅Z̶̲̅E̶̲̅ 'GAGAL'

~Keesokan harinya

'Baiklah, sekarang gadis ketiga yaitu Sakura!' Batin Sasori

"Eh, konichiwa Sakura-chan!" Sapa Sasori

"Konichiwa Sasori-kun! Ada apa?" Kata Sakura

"Mmm... Aku mau mengajakmu makan siang. Kau mau tidak?" Kata Sasori

"Mm... Baiklah! Ayo!" Kata Sakura.

Mereka berdua pun makan siang di kantin sekolah bersama. Sakura hanya makan sedikit, dia normal dan dia juga tidak mengajak siapapun.

'Kali ini pasti berhasil!' Batin Sasori.

"Sakura-chan, kau mau tidak menjadi..." Kata Sasori.

"Menjadi apa?" Tanya Sakura.

"Menjadi..." Kata Sasori bertele-tele

"Menjadi apa?" Tanya Sakura mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Menjadi..." Kata Sasori tetap bertele-tele.

"Ayolah! Menjadi apa?" Tanya Sakura yang sudah mulai tidak sabar.

"Menjadi pa-" belum sempat Sasori menyelesaikan perkataannya, terdengar sapaan dari belakang Sakura.

"Konichiwa Sakura-chan!" Sapa orang dibelakang Sakura yang tidak lain adalah Sasuke itu.

"Eh, Sasuke-kun!" Kata Sakura dengan gembira.

"Awalnya, aku mau mengajakmu makan siang bersama. Namun, ternyata kau sudah makan siang bersama Sasori!" Kata Sasuke.

"Eh, tidak kok! Aku baru makan sedikit, ayo kita makan siang bersama! Aku masih lapar!" Kata Sakura sambil menggandeng tangan Sasuke. Sasuke dan Sakura pun meninggalkan Sasori sendirian.

'Sial! Gagal lagi!' Batin Sasori. Lalu Sasori mengeluarkan buku catatan wanitanya dan mencoret nama Sakura...

Gadis ketiga: S̶̲̅A̶̲̅K̶̲̅U̶̲̅R̶̲̅A̶̲̅ H̶̲̅A̶̲̅R̶̲̅U̶̲̅N̶̲̅O̶̲̅ 'GAGAL'

~Saat pulang sekolah...

'Baiklah, gadis keempat adalah Temari. Aku tidak akan mengajaknya makan bersama lagi! Sudah banyak kejadian pahit yang kualami saat mengajak makan bersama... Aku harus mengajakanya tempat yang sepi seperti... Pantai!' Batin Sasori.

Sasori pun menemui Temari yang sedang berjalan sendirian.

"Hai Temari-chan!" Sapa Sasori

"Hai Sasori-kun! Ada apa?" Kata Temari.

"Mmm... Besok kau ada acara tidak?" Tanya Sasori sambil tersenyum lembut kearah Temari.

"Tidak kok! Ada apa?" Kata Temari sambil tersenyum lembut juga.

"Mmm... Apa kau mau berjalan-jalan ke pantai bersamaku?" Tanya Sasori

"Tentu! Kita bertemu di pantai pukul 08.00 pagi ya?" Kata Temari

"Baiklah!"

~keesokan harinya, di pantai...

Sasori duduk di kedai es krim sambil menunggu Temari. Tak berapa lama Temari datang, namun... Tunggu! Apa? Temari datang bersama Shikamaru.

"Hei, kenapa kau mengajakku ke pantai? Itu sangat merepotkan!" Kata Shikamaru.

"Eh, aku diajak oleh Sasori!" Kata Temari.

"Kalau begitu, ada apa kau mengajak kami ke pantai?" Tanya Shikamaru.

Sasori masih melongo..

"Hei!" Shikamaru menyadarkan Sasori dari lamunannya.

"Eh, tidak kok! Aku hanya mau mengajak kalian berjalan-jalan!" Kata Sasori 'terpaksa' berbohong.

"Huuh, ya sudahlah! Tapi kau yang membiayai semuanya ya!" Kata Shikamaru. Sasori menelan ludah.

Dan hari itu berakhir dengan Sasori yang membayari Shikamaru dan Temari makan es krim, naik boat, beli baju renang, dan hal lainnya.

~di rumah Sasori.

"Huuh!" Sasori mendengus sebal, sambil mengeluarkan buku catatan wanitanya dan mencoret nama Temari.

Gadis keempat: T̶̲̅E̶̲̅M̶̲̅A̶̲̅R̶̲̅I̶̲̅. 'GAGAL'

~keesokan harinya, saat istirahat

'Baiklah, gadis kelima Konan!' Batin Sasori. Sasori pun mendatangi Konan...

"Konichiwa Konan-chan!" Sapa Sasori.

"Hnn..." Jawab Konan datar.

"Apa kau mau makan siang bersamaku?" Tawar Sasori, tetapi Konan mengacuhkan perkataan Sasori, ia langsung pergi keluar kelas. Sasori tidak putus asa dia mengikuti Konan.

Konan pergi duduk di bangku di bawah sebuah pohon besar sambil membaca buku. Sasori tiba-tiba duduk di samping Konan.

"Hei, kenapa? Apa kau tidak mau makan siang denganku?" Tanya Sasori.

"Hnn..." Jawab Konan datar.

Tiba-tiba Yahiko dan Nagato datang.

"Konan-chan!" Kata Yahiko dengan nada lebai.

"Lho? Ada Sasori-kun!" Kata Yahiko polos ketika melihat Sasori.

Tiba-tiba Nagato memukul Sasori...

"Kau pasti menganggu Konan bukan! Beraninya kau!" Kata Nagato sambil menonjok Sasori.

"Aw..." Sasori hanya bisa merintih kesakitan, mulutnya mengeluarkan darah segar.

"APA? KAU MENGANGGU KONAN-CHAN?" Kata Yahiko tetap dengan nada lebainya. Yahiko pun ikut menonjok Sasori seperti Nagato.

"CUKUP!" Teriak Konan, yang langsung membuat aktivitas 'semua' murid terhenti.

"Yahiko, Nagato tinggalkan aku dan Sasori sendiri!" Kata Konan.

"T-tapi... Bagaimana jika dia-" belum sempat Yahiko menyelesaikan perkataannya Konan sudah memotong...

"Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa!" Kata Konan meyakinkan. Nagato pun menyeret Yahiko yang menangis meninggalkan Konan dan Sasori.

"Sasori-kun, jangan percaya apa yang dikatakan manusia K-Pop itu!" Kata Konan.

"Ba-bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Tanya Sasori.

"Cinta pertama belum tentu gagal! Justru setahuku cinta pertama itu akan berhasil!" Kata Konan sambil tersenyum, mengabaikan pertanyaan Sasori.

"Hinata pasti akan kembali! Aku percaya itu! Karena dia adalah cinta sejatimu... Cinta pertama, kedua, ketiga, ataupun keseratus itu kalah oleh cinta sejati... Percayalah bahwa Hinata adalah cinta sejatimu!" Kata Konan, lalu ia pergi meninggalkan Sasori sendirian.

Sasori masih bengong, bingung bagaimana Konan bisa mengetahui hal itu?!

~tit tut tot tat tit~ nada dering HP-nya menyadarkan Sasori dari lamunannya. Ternyata sebuah SMS:

'Sasori-kun, Maaf meninggalkanmu tanpa pesan. Nenekku yang di luar negeri sakit, aku harus segera kesana! O iya, besok aku akan pulang! Bisa kau menjemputku di bandara? -Hinata-'

Sasori melongo, lalu ia melihat ke depan atau lebih tepatnya melihat Konan.

'Ga-gadis itu seperti seorang peramal... Dia bahkan tau hal itu!' Batin Sasori

~Keesokan harinya...

Sesuai janji, Sasori menjemput Hinata di bandara (kapan janjiannya).

"Hinata-chan!" Teriak Sasori ketika melihat Hinata. Sasori langsung berhambur memeluk Hinata.

"Sa-Sasori-kun!" Kata Hinata dengan muka memerah. Sasori langsung melepas pelukannya dengan muka memerah.

"Go-gomen!" Kata Sasori masih dengan muka semerah kepiting rebus.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa kok!" Kata Hinata dengan muka yang tidak kalahnya dengan Sasori.

"Eh iya, aku mau memberitahumu satu hal!" Kata Sasori.

"Apa?" Tanya Hinata

"Aishiteru!" Ucap Sasori tanpa ragu karena ia percaya bahwa Hinata adalah cinta sejatinya seperti apa yang dikatakan Konan.

"A-aishiteru mou!" Kata Hinata dengan muka memerah. Sasori pun langsung melumat bibir Hinata dengan penuh perasaan, Hinata pun membalasnya dengan penuh perasaan juga. Setelah itu, Sasori segera melepasnya.

"Go-gomen!" Kata Sasori dengan muka memerah.

"Tidak apa kok!" Jawab Hinata dengan tidak memandang Sasori, untuk menyembunyikan mukanya yang memerah.

'Ternyata benar kata Konan, cinta pertama belum tentu gagal! Dasar Itachi, selalu saja menghubung-hubungkan masalahku dengan drama Korea! Huuh~ ternyata Konan peramal ya! Dia bisa mengetahui masalahku! Dia juga mengetahui bahwa Hinata adalah cinta sejatiku!' Batin Sasori

~sementara itu di suatu tempat...

"Itachi-kun!" Teriak Konan sambil menghampiri Itachi yang sedang membaca buku di taman.

"Eh, Ada apa?" Kata Itachi. Konan pun duduk disebelah Itachi.

"Apa kau sudah liat drama Korea 'You Who Come From The Star'?" Tanya Konan.

"Eh, belum! Drama baru yaa?" Tanya Itachi.

"Iyaa! Keren lo... O iya, masalah Sasori dan Hinata sudah kuselesaikan, jadi kau tidak perlu bingung lagi setiap hari mendengar celotehannya Sasori!" Kata Konan.

"Bagaimana caranya?" Tanya Itachi.

"Aku mengarang bahwa Hinata akan kembali, aku juga mengarang bahwa Hinata adalah cinta sejatinya! Hahaha~" kata Konan sambil tertawa.

"Hahaha~" Itachi pun ikut tertawa.

*The End* ~OWARI~

Wah, fic ini benar2 ajur! Gomen buat semua yang baca fic ini, terutama buat Kushina_Uzu_ yang request! Fic ini gak ada romancenya sama sekali, humornya garing pula x_x GOMEN!

O iya, fic ini terinspirasi dari drama The Heirs (perkataan cinta pertama tidak akan pernah berhasil) dan Dumb Ways To Die by Hangukffindo (bukan di )

Okey, kalau kalian semua berkenan review yaa... Flame juga diterima karena author sadar fic ini benar2 gaje :(


End file.
